thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
Current Background Eve was once a Bio-Weapon held prisoner by a very greedy, wealthy man. That was until Sven and Train Heartnet came to her aide. She traveled with the pair, joining them as Sweepers, bounty hunters who do not kill. Eve was a genetic experiment. Her DNA is infused with nanotechnology that permits her to alter her DNA to her particular needs in a battle. It was only after their defeat of Creed Diskenth, a man obsessed with Train, that Eve entered the world of Iriphos, arriving in the Sand Zone. In the roleplay, Eve has been by the side of a man called Sundown Kid. She and Sundown Kid are both Sweepers, although Sundown Kid isn't as prone to keep their bounties alive as Eve is. Other characters she has befriended are Black Knight, Subaru Hoshikawa, and Ventus. The only character she has fought against and gained a rivalry with is Vanitas, which was established in the second arc. First Arc In the first arc, Eve appeared in the Sand Zone, lost. It was there that she befriended Black Knight and Sundown Kid. The group traveled east as they made their way to Inaba. As the Tower of Salvation fell, they were in line of the strike. With some help from Zelos Wilder, the trio were able to escape just in time from the falling debris into the city of Inaba. Second Arc Sweepers At the start of the arc, Sundown Kid and her are in the Bamboo Forest at an abandoned campsite. While they are there, they meet Laharl and Vincent Nightray. Rikimaru is observing them from the woods, but does not make an effort to approach them. Since the pair have decided to make a living as bounty hunters, which Eve is very prone to calling Sweepers, the pair are looking for Marik Ishtar. Since the last time they approached the listing he had no photograph, they decide to return to Inaba to look for more information. The pair then show they have a sort of pet Chocobo they've trained to respond to a whistle call that the pair ride. When they arrive in Inaba, they are thrust into a fight with the Unversed, in which Eve first fights Vanitas. He wins by shocking her, but in this fight they meet Subaru Hoshikawa, Starfire, Megaman Trigger, and Aile. Almost immediately after, Skullscorpiomon attack the city, and the group is immediately thrust into that battle as well. It is after this fight that Sundown Kid decides they need to head west, and face Lord Skullscorpiomon and defeat him before he causes too much trouble. However, before they can return fully to the Sand Zone, their Chocobo is startled by the strange earthquake going on, and they end up traveling instead to the Comet Observatory. Comet Showdown They camp out that night outside the observatory, but the very next day, the pair make their way up, Eve flying them up there. When they arrive, they meet Dorulumon, Rosalina, Wisemon, Ventus, and Marik himself. They don't recognize Marik because he is using a false name. However, this is a fairly brief introduction as the Pantheons and Omega attack, demanding Rosalina. With some very strong group efforts, they manage to hold off the attacking force and keep Rosalina safe until the strange force mysteriously vanishes. During the fight, Eve loses control and enters her predator mode thanks to Omega corrupting her system. Thanks to the efforts of Haseo and Ventus, this corruption is stopped. Black Knight and Rikimaru also join in on this battle near its end. Due to the battle, the group who remains decides it is best for Rosalina to be taken somewhere safe. Marik, who finally ends up revealing himself, runs away from the group. Eve and Sundown, out of honor, decide to let him go this time, but now know his name and face should they meet again. Back to Inaba Once again, Eve and Sundown return to Inaba. Their arrival was late enough into the day that they chose to rest in the Amagi Inn. After the morning rose, Eve spoke with Rosalina and Ventus as they were approached by Jak, Daxter, Link, and Tatl. It didn't take long for Knightmon, Pawnchessmon, and others to slip into the conversation. Eve was quiet for the most part, confused by Daxter, and eventually, made her way away from the group after spotting Vanitas in an alleyway. She followed him blindly into a shock net, where she is successfully rescued by Cutemon and Sundown Kid. Vanitas gets away, but rumors tell them to head to a local shrine. There, they meet up with Marik, who kidnaps Rosalina from them. They are joined by Yuna, Legretta the Quick, Issun, and Chibiterasu in this battle. Eve and the others return to the hotel after this incident. Twisted Funfair Eve wakes up around midnight and finds herself in a circus in the T.V. World. Unaware that she is shaping the area she travels through, she passes by a square and then a big top. She watches the performances taking place with an audience of cats as she waits for the others to find her. Eve is aware that there is something strange about where she is. She simply does not understand what that difference is. Personality Eve is a very robotic person on an outward glance. Inwardly, she is very curious and competitve. She wants to catch her bounties before others do, and is often very curious about anything she has not seen or witnessed before. She speaks rather bluntly, and is rarely afraid of anyone or anything. Abilities Shapeshifter: Eve is capable of changing her physical form to anything she can imagine. She has some normal forms sorted by body parts, listed below. Below that is a gallery of all her forms in action. And when she so desires, Eve is capable of learning new forms based on her own experiences. *''Normal:'' This is her base form, the one that she is most often seen in and the one she returns to after she wears out. *''Arms:'' She can change these into blades, hammers, and shields. All blades she produces can cut through steel. *''Hair:'' She can change her hair into fists, and microblades. *''Skin:'' She can turn her skin into steel. *''Wings:'' She can cause wings to come out of her back and fire feather projectiles from them. *''Tail:'' She can transform into a mermaid in order to swim better. Eve tall.gif|Normal Eve wings.jpg|Wings Eve spike.png|Spike Eve shield.jpg|Shield Eve hammer.png|Hammer Eve fist.png|Fists Eve blades.jpg|Blade/Predator Eve mermaid.gif|Mermaid Combat Eve in combat has two main fighting strategies. In her normal form, she focuses on her non-lethal abilities most often for fighting against opponents. She will also aim to ambush them or surprise them when possible. She does not need to be at a range to use her powers, although she also does not need to be short-range either. However, her other mode, predator mode, only kicks in when a surge of a proper magnitude or some sort of viral mind control is introduced, she swaps to using only her microblades, as her body is surrounded in them and she starts chasing to kill whatever her target is. Only a shock to her system (be it mental or physical) can recover her sanity and stop the mode from continuing. Category:Character Category:Black Cat Category:Female Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09